Conventionally, when, from commands or data pieces, or data items, which have been displayed on a screen, for example, phone numbers or destination names, one is selected in order to call, such a processing is performed that the commands or the data pieces are sorted on the basis of the use frequencies of these commands or data pieces or their latest access times as they are is displayed in the order of the sorted result.
For this reason, when the sorted results obtained by sorting the commands or the data pieces on the basis of the use frequencies and the latest access times are displayed as they are, such a case occurs that respective display positions of many commands or data pieces are changed for each use of a command or a data piece. In such a case, when a user selects one of commands or data pieces to designate it, one must retrieve one's desired command or data piece from the stored display position. Therefore, there is a problem that the face that the display position has been changed for each use of command or data piece causes inconvenience in use.
Also, when respective display positions of the commands or datapieces are not changed at all on the basis of their use frequencies or latest access times and they are fixed, there is a problem that such a phenomenon may occur that a command or data piece having a high use frequency is displayed in a final entry or a command which has not been used for a long time period is displayed on a header entry so that convenience in use is not achieved.